Ship
by Nanchih
Summary: What ship is there, to bear me back, across so wide a Sea? Legolas comes to Gimli with a last message, "She calls for you, Lockbearer."


What ship is there

To bear me back

Across so wide a sea?*

The elf was humming softly, audible only within a few steps on the crowded streets, striding along among the crowds as easily as though he were in his own woods across the river.

The village that had grown up outside the rebuilt fortress of Helm's Deep was busy with tourists. The dwarf folk had opened the Glittering Caves, and they were now easily the most popular vacation destination in Rohan.

Even here, Elves were not common. It had been long since one had come. People hushed children and stepped aside politely. The Elf didn't seem to notice. His riding robes of velvet, green and brown,  
opened enough to reveal embroidered white silk beneath. His golden braids gleamed, the silver filigree around his brow and small ornamental clips caught the light. His great bow was cased on his back, and two carved knives showed above his shoulders.

At the Gate the guards didn't ask his name, but seemed to stand taller as he passed into the cave entrance. A dwarf jumped up from an enclosure and, without a word, led him through an unobtrusive doorway. The silver lanterns within lit the carved arches as brightly as the streets outside. Straight through the center of the extended dwelling, into the Great Hall they went. In the busy Hall there were long tables full of papers, dwarf messengers running here & there, and a noisy group in the center. This group broke open as he approached, and a white-bearded dwarf caught sight of him.

"Legolas!", he shouted, and ran to meet his friend. Legolas laughed and swung the dwarf in a very undignified circle, scattering papers and messengers. A crystal pendant on a Mithril chain bounced on the broad chest.

"Come, we will eat with my family." Gimli had married and had grown children now. His wife, however, had died. Some of his sons had married and had children of their own, so the family rooms were quite full. For dwarves, it was a very large family! Laughter rang - the children knew Legolas well, and were not the least impressed by his reputation. As a mob they tackled him, dragging him down on a couch and began to search his pockets, pulling out bags of sweet berry candies, and small carved toys. One little redhead persisted,  
climbing his back to investigate even the bowcase - and shouted with glee as he pulled out a miniature bow and quiver hidden with the large ones! Finally the little pick-pocket crew settled on the floor to play, allowing him to shed his cloaks and weapons. An older girl took them to hang in the entry.

After the happy meal the children were taken away, to baths and bed, and the old soldiers sat in the hall. Gimli was smoking hobbit weed in his broad pipe.

"What news of the Queen, now? Are you seeing much of her?"

"No, she has gone back to live in Lothlorien. Her son sends supplies for her small home there, but she refuses to have servants. She prefers to be alone, walking the woods with her memories. I have visited a few times, but she seems distant. She misses the King, but assures me she will see him again. I don't understand this hope. She doesn't seem able to explain it to me. She says he will come for her there, and they will never be parted again.

I came to see you for a different reason. Have you seen many Elves lately?"

Gimli puffed deeply as he thought, and finally said,  
"No. Come to think of it, you are the only Elf I've seen in quite a while. There have not been any others visiting the caves."

"They won't be. I am the last, Gimli, the last Elf, and the Sea calls me. My friends and kin have all taken ship and sailed. I have built my own ship and provisioned it. It waits in the river. Will you come with me, on a last adventure, one from which we will not return? She calls for you, Lockbearer."

Gimli puffed for a long time. The caves settled into night, the silver lamps dimmed as the tourists left. Cleaning crews swept past them, not disturbing their thoughts.

Finally, Gimli put down his pipe. "Yes, I will go! What are we waiting for?"

In the morning, there were tears. Gimli hung the crystal around his oldest son's shoulders. The two friends looked strange, walking together, tall young Elf and short old dwarf. Legolas had a horse waiting at the stables, and they rode away on the road South, to Gondor.

A week later they left the horse in the King's stables. Together they visited the City of the Kings, leaving flowers on the tombs of their three friends. Silently then, they walked down to the river landing and entered the slim gray ship waiting there. Releasing the ropes, Legolas let the ship drift into the current, and they went down to the Sea together.

Lynn Hocraffer Dec 22, 2003 minor corrections and changes May 18, 2009

* words not mine


End file.
